Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)
, never actually used by Kitty until , SpriteFirst used in until | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly (liaison); ; ; ; Gladiators; (founding member); | Relatives = Kate (maternal great-grandmother); Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather, deceased); Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt, deceased); Mr. Rosanoff (paternal great-uncle, apparently deceased); Nina (aunt); Carmen Pryde (father, deceased); Theresa Pryde (mother); Kenny (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Breakworld Bullet, deep space; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Braddock Lighthouse, England; an island in the Bermuda Triangle | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Headmistress, adventurer, formerly teacher, student | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Deerfield, Illinois | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #129 | Death = | Death2 = | Quotation =We're mutants. Born different from baseline humanity, with an enhanced genome that gives us super-powers. You piss us off at your peril. | Speaker = Shadowcat | HistoryText = Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde was a thirteen-and-a-half year old girl living in Deerfield, Illinois, who led a normal life, but then began suffering headaches of steadily increasing frequency, duration, and intensity. Unknown to her or her parents, the headaches were a result of Kitty's mutant power emerging. Early Years Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, a team of mutant adventurers whom he trained in the use of their superhuman powers, located Kitty, with his device for finding superhuman mutants, Cerebro. Professor Xavier and three of the X-Men, Colossus, Storm, and Wolverine, set out for Deerfield to contact her and possibly recruit her as a member of the X-Men. Unknown to Prof. Xavier, the mercenary, Warhawk, had planted a device that enabled his employers in the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club to monitor Cerebro's activities. The Inner Circle thus also learned about Kitty, and one of its leaders, Emma Frost, the White Queen, also went to contact her. Prof. Xavier trained superhuman mutants at his School for Gifted Youngsters, whereas Frost was headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, where she also secretly trained young superhuman mutants, such as the Hellions, in the use of their powers. Hence, Prof. Xavier and Frost would each approach Pryde and her parents as the heads of private schools seeking to recruit her as a talented student. Neither Prof. Xavier nor Frost intended to reveal to Kitty's parents that their daughter was a mutant. Kitty herself was unaware that she was mutant or that she had a superhuman power, until the afternoon that Frost arrived to speak to her parents. While Frost was downstairs, Kitty went to her room upstairs, suffering her worst headache ever. Lying on her bed, Kitty closed her eyes, wishing the headache would stop. It did. Kitty opened her eyes, and, to her surprise, found herself lying on the floor of her living room. Without knowing it, Kitty had used her "phasing" power for the first time and had passed through her bed and the floor into the room below. As Frost left, Prof. Xavier and his three X-Men arrived. The three X-Men took Kitty to a local malt shop, where Kitty and Storm began what evolved into a close friendship. Suddenly, three Hellfire Knights burst into the shop and attacked the X-Men. Surprised and frightened, Kitty moved out of the way and found herself passing through the wall. Landing outside, Kitty fell unconscious, since she was still not used to utilizing her power. The White Queen used her telepathic powers to overcome the three X-Men, whom the Hellfire Club took into their hovercraft. The brave Kitty had decided to snoop around the hovercraft before it took off and discovered the X-Men were aboard, as prisoners. Unwilling to desert her new friend Storm or the others, Kitty hid aboard the craft and used her new powers to find the captive X-Men in the Frost International complex, to which the White Queen had taken them. Storm gave Kitty the X-Men's phone number and asked her to summon help, but one of the Hellfire Club mercenaries spotted Pryde and the White Queen ordered her capture. Using her powers, Pryde got away long enough to phone the number. Two Hellfire Club mercenaries in a car were just about to capture Pryde in Chicago, when they were halted by Phoenix, who had just arrived with her fellow X-Men, Cyclops and Nightcrawler, in response to Kitty's message. Phoenix found and comforted the frightened Kitty, who told her story to her and her X-Men colleagues. Pryde then helped the X-Men and their ally, the Dazzler, in rescuing their captive colleagues. Phoenix used her mental powers to calm Carmen Pryde's rage over his daughter's disappearance. X-Men Mr. and Mrs. Pryde allowed Kitty to join Prof. Xavier's school, and, during the funeral for Jean Grey, actually the Phoenix, she became the newest member of the X-Men. In the School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men were tutored, by Professor X, and trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room. Kitty spent a great deal of time training while the team would be missions and was regarded as a spoiled brat, often giving temper tantrums. On her first training session in the Danger Room, Kitty easily walked through a scenario that took Professor Xavier weeks to program. On Nightcrawler’s twenty-first birthday, Margali Szardos transported Kurt’s soul to a simulacrum of Dante’s hell and Dr. Strange and the X-Men followed to his rescue. Ororo Munroe christened Kitty with her first codename, Sprite, and even took her dancing at Stevie Hunter’s studio. At this time, Kitty was replaced by her alternate timeline, older self, by Rachel Summers. Thirty years in a possible future, Rachel used her psionic powers to exchange the consciousness and spirit of the adult X-Man Kate Pryde with that of Pryde's teenage self as she existed at a time just before the attempt on Senator Robert Kelly's life by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. It was hoped that the adult Kate, in her younger self's body at that earlier time, could warn the X-Men about the assassination attempt so they could stop it, thereby preventing the chain of events from occurring that led to her dystopian future. Kitty then destroyed a N'Garai demon by herself and later attended Dazzler's first show at Numero Uno and battled Amora The Enchantress' Nightgaunts. After Professor X registered an anomaly on Cerebro, the X-Men were sent to investigate James Marks, the product of cross-breeding between an Earth woman and a Dire Wraith, and aided ROM in defeating the child. Later, Kitty was kidnapped by Caliban and for the first time battled Garokk then Magneto. Kitty's parents then sent her to the Massachusetts Academy, where Emma attacked her and Storm and after, with the X-Men, she battled the Sentinels. After Storm sensed that Arkon the Imperion was in danger, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon and during a coupe, the X-Men battled the alien Brood, Deathbird, and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Gamemaster and Death, Kitty saved Storm from becoming Dracula's bride, and then the six year old Illyana Rasputin, Colossus' younger sister, was kidnapped by Belasco and the X-Men followed to Limbo, where Kitty was harassed by an alternate version of Nightcrawler, and they rescued her. While returning to their dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana and Kitty held her arm. Kitty lost her grip for a few seconds and reached back in the portal, until she felt an arm and pulled out Illyana. Due to her captivity in Limbo, where she spent years while only mere moments elapsed on Earth, Illyana returned to them thirteen. Kitty's friendship with Storm was continued, but her best friend was Illyana. Kitty and Illyana became very close and seemed to share a link, with Illyana even joining Kitty in Stevie dance studio and becoming roommates. Soon, the Brood retaliated by implanting embryos in all of the X-Men, where Kitty met Lockheed, but Storm's new connection to an Acanti saved them all. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. After the X-Men watched a televised debate, between Professor X and Reverend William Stryker, they received news that Cyclops, Storm, and the Professor had died in a car accident. Later, Kitty and Illyana found a device at the X-Mansion and dismantled it, hoping to find who put it there. While waiting, Kitty and Illyana were captured, by the Purifiers, but Kitty managed to escape capture and alerted the X-Men. While being pursued by Purifiers, the X-Men and Magneto rescued Kitty. After arriving at Stryker's base, the X-Men and Magneto rescued Cyclops and Storm and Magneto resuscitated them. Professor X was taken to Madison Square Garden, where he was attached to a machine that, using his brainpower, would kill all living mutants. Magneto, with his psi-shielded helmet, was able to distract the Professor enough for the X-Men to destroy the machine. Televised, Cyclops entered into a debate with Stryker about his actions and Stryker pulled a gun, attempting to kill Kitty. Before he could fire, Styker was shot-down, by a police officer. Later at the mansion, Professor admitted that Magneto was right and began to accept his offer to join, until Scott stopped him and stated that he believed in the Professor's dream and will see it come true. After sensing Dracula's summons, Ororo went to face him again. As the X-Men confronted Dracula over Storm, Kitty (who was angry at her parents' divorce) was temporarily possessed by Lilith and bit Piotr (Peter) Rasputin. Together, Kitty and Piotr attacked Storm, as she was commanded to steal the Montesi Formula for Dracula. While the X-Men battled Dracula, Kitty began to recite the Montesi Formula, but was stopped. Dracula was defeated and Lilith released Kitty, thanking the X-Men for their assistance. Kitty had a crush on Colossus from the start. Peter and Kitty became close, though at the time, both were too shy to fully admit their feelings for each other. However, after surviving the threat by the alien Brood, Kitty and Peter grew closer and started to date. Lockheed Kitty quickly became a valuable member of the X-Men, so much so that Prof. Xavier retained her in the X-Men even after demoting her to his newly founded team, the New Mutants, most of whose members were closer to Kitty in age than the other X-Men were. Kitty impressed him by defeating two Sidri with the help of Lockheed. Soon after, Kitty's constant companion was the small, alien, dragon-like creature. Ariel Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks, who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. After Piotr's life was in danger, Kitty promised Caliban of the Morlocks her hand in marriage, while deathly sick from Plague, in exchange for aid in saving Peter and the X-Men's life, but Sprite did not keep her promise and returned to the X-Men. At this time, Kitty abandons her code-name, Sprite, for the Professor's original choice, Ariel. One problem in their relationship was that Kitty was a devout Jew and Colossus was raised as an atheist. When the X-Men later traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, they were poisoned by Viper and Silver Samurai and after a brief battle with Mastermind, the X-Men battle the Impossible Man. While battling the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Colossus was frozen in liquid nitrogen. While attempting to save Colossus, Kitty was kidnapped by Callisto, who intended for her to keep her word and marry Caliban, but Caliban released her from her vow, hoping she will one day return to him of her free will, and Colossus was saved by the combined efforts of Rogue and the Morlock, Healer. Kitty began spending time with her friend, Doug Ramsey, another computer genius, and together, they hacked Project Wideawake files. Soon after this, even though Kitty had acted out of love to save him, Piotr started to question the time she was spending with Doug, even missing scheduled Danger Room sessions. Doug later asked Kitty to accompany him to the Massachusetts Academy, where he had received a scholarship. Believing Emma to be in a coma, Kitty went and they are both captured by the White Queen. After the New Mutants rescued them and because of his relationship with Zsaji, Colossus broke up with Kitty. Shadowcat Over time, Kitty also grew close to the X-Man Wolverine, who became a mentor to her, while in Japan. After the break-up with Piotr, Kitty went home and found that her father was dealing with Japanese gangsters. She followed him to Japan and Kitty was captured and put under the mental control of Ogun, the ninja master who had once been Wolverine's teacher but had since become his enemy. Ogun mentally had Kitty believe that she was his daughter and had been training in the art of ninjitsu since birth. Ogun also cut her hair shorter. Being the only X-Man to receive her call for help, Wolverine soon followed. Kitty was sent to kill Wolverine and injured him greatly, but with help from Yukio, she was restored. Wolverine undertook a crash program to teach Kitty's body, just as Ogun had taught her mind, to become skillful enough in the Japanese martial arts to contend against Ogun. Constantly telling her that she can either train or leave, Kitty eventually realized that Wolverine was giving her a choice that Ogun denied her and she slowly began to grow out of her childish, spoiled ways. At the end of her training, Kitty assumed the new code name Shadowcat, which she still uses today. Kitty went to face Ogun herself. After being defeated by Ogun, he offered her to join him or die. At that time, Wolverine came to her rescue. Sadly, Wolverine was also overwhelmed and the two of them sat helplessly at Ogun's mercy. In a turn of events, Kitty informed Wolverine that she was scared, until he arrived and when he apologized, she stated that she did not want an apology, but life. At that moment, Wolverine turned the battle and defeated Ogun and Kitty regained her innocence that Ogun had taken. - Kitty returned and made another costume change. When the Dire Wraiths homeworld, Wraithworld, began to approach Earth through hyperspace, the X-Men went to aid ROM and, with the help of Forge, banished them from existence. The X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and the X-Men were officially outlawed. Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. The X-Men were later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Kitty then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks and battled the Beyonder, who briefly transferred Illyana's powers to Kitty. After stopping a scheme of Loki's, Kitty and Piotr agreed to be friends after surviving together in Murderworld and then Kitty battled the Gladiators to rescue Sunspot and Magma from their old teammate, Karma. While fighting the Gladiators, the Beyonder brought-out Illyana's dark half, the Darkchylde, and she teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them, until Kitty used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. After Kitty and Piotr returned from Murderworld, Kitty and Doug created a program, together, that would alter the Murderworld computers. After stopping a scheme of Loki's, Kitty visited the National Holocaust Memorial with Magneto, new member of the X-Men per Prof. Xavier's request, and Kitty was amazed to learn that Magneto knew her grandaunt and that he was a hero in the death camp of Auschwitz before they were attacked by the Freedom Force. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. After having nightmares of Illyana being in trouble from Karnilla, the Norn Queen, the X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes, then battled Fenris, and later, the Beyonder again. Later, Phoenix decided to simply destroy the entire universe and have it all start over without the Beyonder. Phoenix stole the life force of the X-Men and Starjammers, but Storm's soul convinced her otherwise. After hearing the thoughts of every living being in existence, Phoenix returned the X-Men and Starjammers to life. While the X-Men rebuilt San Francisco from the battle with the Beyonder, he wiped the New Mutants out of existence and Illyana's Soulsword and armor were passed to Kitty and no one knew of the New Mutants existence, until he brought them back. At this time, the X-Men stayed with Jessica Drew and Kitty accompanied David Ishima to a date. Upon their return, the X-Men were beaten by Freedom Force and about to be taken-in, until the intervention of Officer Bree Morrell, and the X-Men returned to New York. While the X-Men searched for a severely wounded Phoenix, after Wolverine stabbed her in the chest, they were attacked by Nimrod and formed an alliance with the Hellfire Club. Later, Kitty re-calibrated Cerebro, for non telepaths to use, to search for Nightcrawler and Phoenix, then Kitty, Piotr, and Magik rescued a weakened Nightcrawler from a gang. After being turned to X-Babies by Mojo, the X-Men battled the New Mutants until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. Injured by Harpoon The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks during the indiscriminate massacre by the Marauders and the Marauder, called Harpoon, seriously injured the phased Shadowcat with his energy spear, as she leaped between him and Rogue. It also adversely affected Kitty's powers so that she could no longer regain her solidity and gradually began to dissipate. Kitty was sent to recover on Muir Island. Kitty's condition began to worsen and she was in danger of completely dissipating. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. While having Psylocke mentally keep her mind together, Mr. Fantastic reconsidered and traveled to Latveria, where the X-Men initially battled the Fantastic Four again. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic and through intense concentration, Kitty was able to remain solid. While recovering on Muir Island, Kitty witnessed the X-Men sacrificing themselves on television, in Dallas, Texas, and, when Nightcrawler woke from his coma, informed him of their deaths. Kitty was later visited by Illyana, who was hysterically blaming Forge for her brother and the X-Men's death and asking Kitty to aid her in killing him. Illyana left furious after Kitty declined to help her. Excalibur After having the same continuous dream, Kitty and Nightcrawler summarized that Rachel might have been trying to telepathically reach them. After being attacked by Gatecrasher and the Technet, who were hired by Saturnyne to eliminate Phoenix, Kitty and Meggan Puceanu were captured. After arriving in London and being reunited with Rachel, the combined efforts of Kitty, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Meggan, and Captain Britain resulted in their escape and the defeat of the Technet and the Warwolves, who were sent from Mojo to bring back Rachel. At the urging of Rachel to continue Professor Xavier's dream, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler became founding members of the British-based team Excalibur. After rescuing hostages in a nightclub, Kitty created a Doppelganger Module to draw-out the remaining Warwolves, by impersonating Rachel. Kitty's plan worked better than she thought and she was captured by the Warwolves. After Kitty was skinned by a Warwolf, Phoenix felt her pain and held her consciousness together, while tracking her to the Warwolves' hide-out. Excalibur rescued Shadowcat, who's intangibility saved her life, and placed the Warwolves on display at the zoo. After battling the Juggernaut and a group of escaped prisoners, the team addressed Captain Britain's drinking problems, while moving into their new headquarters, Captain Britain's Braddock Lighthouse. Following a trail of forfeit money, Excalibur traveled to Murderwold and battled the Crazy Gang, to rescue Captain Britain's ex girlfriend, Courtney Ross. While battling the Crazy Gang, Excalibur's bodies were switched with members of the Crazy Gang, except Kitty who stayed hidden. After Kitty entered the virus that she and Doug created into the Murderworld computers and sent Arcade into Murderworld, Courtney restored everyone to their respectful bodies, except Rachel, who was possessed and Kitty had to phase in-order for Rachel's telepathy to reassert her control. Following Rachel, who sensed her infant brother's telepathic distress, Excalibur traveled to the Empire State Building and battled demons, where Meggan was brought under the demonic influence of the demon, N'Astirh, and became the Goblin Princess. Kitty and Captain Britain were transformed into movie characters and Captain Britain attempted to kill Kitty, as Fast Buck and then a Nightmare on Elm St. look-alike. At this time, Illyana's eldrich armor and Soulsword covered Kitty and she brought Cap out of his illusion and brought Meggan out of her enchantment, as well. to free Captain Britain]] After the demonic invasion, Kitty returned to the School for Gifted Youngsters to get her old things and was shocked to see it had been destroyed. The New Mutants were also at the site and Kitty began to argue with them, until a newly returned to childhood Illyana yelled at her and Mirage used her power to manifest Doug and the teenage Illyana. Kitty realized her immaturity and apologized to the New Mutants and asked Mirage to "let them go". After briefly returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, Excalibur returned home to rescue W.H.O. from the Lightning Force, alternate reality versions of themselves, where Kitty met Widget and, completely out of fear, disrupted her circuitry. Through their actions battling the Lightning Force, Excalibur was able to return Dr. Moira MacTaggert and Kitty took Widget home with her. Upon returning to the Lighthouse, Kitty and Rachel found that the Soulsword appeared, embedded in bedrock. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword, which she surmised only Kitty could remove. At this time, a competition grew between Kitty and Rachel over the affections of W.H.O. member Alistaire Stuart, who Kitty developed a crush on, but he ignored, while he found himself attracted to Rachel. While attempting to activate Widget, Kitty briefly stood before a group of aliens in a giant hall, including hairy Excalibur counterparts, until she was returned to her reality and Widget began to eat small, metal objects. After returning to the exchange of Dr. MacTaggert and the Highland Flyer crew with the Lightning Force Reichsrail Train, Reichsminister MacTaggart threw a nuclear grenade and Widget teleported Excalibur and Alistaire into another dimension. During this time, Kitty was deeply affected by Illyana's death from the Legacy Virus. Kitty eventually became romantically involved with her teammate Peter Wisdom. Later, G. W. Bridge, the acting commander of the international law enforcement agency S.H.I.E.L.D., recruited Kitty Pryde to become a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Bridge explained that the computer system of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying headquarters, the helicarrier, was failing to recognize any user but her. Pryde soon learned that this was because the spirit of the late Ogun had taken control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier's computer system. Pryde succeeded in defeating Ogun and, with Wolverine's aid, S.H.I.E.L.D. regained control of the helicarrier computers. Shadowcat has subsequently returned to Excalibur, where she has continued to be a valued member of the team. When Excalibur disbanded, Shadowcat returned to the United States and the X-Men. Following the tragic death of Colossus, and too many loved ones before him, Kitty left the team to find a new way to help realize Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistence between man and mutant. That road led her to a life away from the front lines of genetic conflict at Robert Heinlein University, where she would be free to pursue her own destiny. Life away from the X-Men only lasted so long. While studying computer science, her father died in the Sentinel attack on Genosha. Attacking another who was spouting anti-mutant sentiments, she was placed in therapy. Soon after, the Purity anti-mutant group attempted sabotage on-campus, and evolving Sentinels attacked. Kitty defeated both threats with the help of Karma and Shola Inzeki. Kitty then became involved with Storm's X-Men squad, once again facing William Stryker. Storm then requested her help in fighting Elias Bogan and his mysterious telepath who ended up being Kitty's lost friend Rachel Summers. Astonishing X-Men Shortly thereafter, Scott Summers and Emma Frost took over the Xavier Institute. Kitty accepted a spot on Cyclops' squad, while also teaching at the school. She was reluctant, as her dealings with Ms. Frost in the past were anything but friendly. Yet, in their investigation of a claimed cure for mutants, Shadowcat discovered the very much alive Colossus being used as a test subject. After a bit of initial awkwardness, Kitty and Peter resumed dating and finally consummated their relationship. Mental projections created by a piece of Cassandra Nova's consciousness which had been lodged in Emma's mind utilized Emma's telepathy to orchestrate Nova's escape from the Stuff body. Kitty personally took down Frost and imprisoned her, only to fall under a telepathic delusion. Under this delusion, Kitty was made to believe that she and Colossus had conceived a child which was later taken away by the X-Men because its potential mutant abilities were supposedly dangerous. Kitty reacted in the delusion by attempting to rescue the child from a near-inescapable "box" in the depths of the school, unaware that in reality she was freeing Stuff, who contained the trapped consciousness of Cassandra Nova. Kitty collapsed immediately afterward, driven to unconsciousness after Nova tried to transfer her mind into Kitty's body from Emma's body. Later, Kitty was with a group of X-Men taken to the planet Breakworld by Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D. Kitty was phased into an enormous bullet that was launched toward earth by the inhabitants of Breakworld. In a heroic gesture, Kitty phased the entire bullet through the planet and out the other side. She may have been permanently fused to the bullet and was presumed dead. S.W.O.R.D. managed to keep track of the giant bullet using a satellite which fell into the bullet's orbit. Because the bullet's design was to harden as time went on, it became increasingly difficult to break the bullet open. When some asteroid travellers wandered into the bullet's path it looked like the bullet was going to destroy the thousands of lifeforms on the asteroids, but the bullet phased through them - revealing Kitty to be alive. Return to Earth A few months after that, Magneto went to the top of Mount Tamalpais and used his powers to bring her back to Earth, but was nearly killed by that act. When Kitty Pryde was about to hug Colossus, she phased through him and couldn't talk. She is currently in a containment unit to ensure that she can be restored to her state prior to when she was taken to Breakworld. Second Coming and After Kitty is seen waving to Hope on Utopia. A bit after Second Coming, Kavita Rao is baffled that Kitty has had no hair or nail growth, and has not slept, gone to the bathroom, eaten, or drank while she was in the bullet. She is also being visited by Colossus. Colossus asks Emma to help them contact telepathically, but she refuses. Kitty then gets angry, blaming the fact that she was like this on Emma herself. She then accepts. Kitty tells Colossus that she loves him. Kitty figures out that Emma means to kill Sebastian Shaw when she hears Emma's stray thought. She uses a suit that the X-Club made for her that cancelled out her intangibility and let her interact with other people. She, along with Emma and Fantomex to get Sebastian off the island so Emma can not kill Sebastian. But Sebastian breaks out of his confinement. As he is about to kill Emma, Kitty removes her suit and sticks her hand into his heart, and threatens to kill him if he doesn't let Emma go, but she can't really because she is unable to become solid. He knows that she lied and continues to attack Emma. Emma then subdues him, though, and wipes his mind. She then leaves him there. Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, the X-Men failed to stop him. Magik used her powers to teleport herself, Colossus and Kitty Pryde into the Crimson Cosmos and meet with Cytorrak. Illyana told Cyttorak that Cain Marko betrayed him and now served to another god. Cytorrak took his power back from Marko and Magik intended to become his new avatar, but Colussus intercepted, becoming the new Juggernaut, much to the displeasure of Kitty Pryde. Schism & Regenesis Kitty, on Logan's request, brought a doll which he gave to Idie . When it's revealed that the Sentinels, which many countries bought, were defective, Kitty was part of the team which was sent to stop the defective Sentinels . After a massive new Sentinel was heading toward Utopia, all the X-men teams were heading back to Utopia, but arrived after the Sentinel was defeated by the young mutants . Wolverine, who had enough of Scott, who is using kids as soldiers, decided to restart the school and sides were taken. Kitty sided with Logan . Before she left, Scott asked her to help him one last time, to tell him what does she think about Hope and the Lights. Kitty told Scott that his concerns are justified, they are tied together to each other and the emerging mutants and they went crazy when Zeeshan the seventh light killed himself and Hope seems to have some kind of low level control over them, from what she have seen some of them knows and increasingly choping under that yoke. Kitty ask Scott if he is going to tell Hope about the Phoenix, Scott tell Kitty that when Jean first dealt with the Phoenix it ended badly and Hope lost her father and she is under emotional stress and if he tell her about the Dark Phoenix? And she can wipe out an entire world? She might kill her self to avoid that and they help hold together until she is ready to do whatever she there to do and the Lights are their future. Kitty tell him that they are and that what everybody is afraid off . Jean Grey School Kitty became the headmistress of the Jean Grey School. At the first school day she meet Logan who called her madam headmistress. Kitty told him not to call her that and she has thrown up three times that day the first was when one of the kids talked to her the same way she used to talk to Prof. X and she nailed him to the wall as a warning to the others and also tell him that she didn't sleep because the ground was rumbling. When two of New York State Department of Education, Mrs. Abigail Marigold and Mr. Eugene Clud, came to evaluate how much of an "imminent danger the school poses to the peace loving not mutated portions of their population", despite this Kitty welcomed them only for them to make bad Comment about how the look of the school look old. However, Kitty and Logan take them for a tour in the school, when Mr. Clud make a Comment about how chaos seem to be a common affair for them and put you people in his comment Kitty respond by telling him if he fault them for the chaos they faced then he should fault a fireman for his frequent proximity to fire and remind them that Wolverine is an avenger but they tell her that there is no avengers the state department of education. Kitty and Logan were questioned where were they educated. Logan responded by saying Canada, and Kitty told them she was one of the youngest students who were appointed, and that Logan was a great teacher. She also studied in England, worked as an advisor for S.H.I.E.L.D., and studied Physics at the University of Chicago, but she is asked if she has finished them. She tells them she didn't, but she has been taking college-level courses since she was 13 while she pass solid steel which they used as an excuse for making another comment. They moved to see the classes the first was the class of Psychic Self-Defenses and when Kitty tried to explain they simply made another Comment and moved on to Husk's class, which didn't go well either. While thy are moving, they come across Hellion and Glob Herman who were bulling on Broo because they see the school as a school for real mutants, and Broo is a Brood, a race of killer aliens. Kitty told Logan they may be jerks, but they have a point- but Logan dismissed this. As everything seemed to fail, Kitty suggested that they head to Beast and see if he can pull something to make things right, but this doesn't work either as a dimensional portal was left open and the Bamfs crossed into Earth 616 and started to wreak chaos. Kitty tried to keep the inspectors from leaving just as the Hellfire Club started to ruin the school using Krakoa . As Kitty is checking on the inspectors, they turn into Sauron and Wendigo and started to chase her. Lockheed tried to help her, but she tells him to go after the kids. When Iceman used his power to created Ice duplicates of himself, one of them kissed her, who Lockheed then melted, after Krakoa switched sides and joined the X-Men. Logan gathered everyone in the school Kitty is seen with wolverine when he warned the Hellfire Club to stay away from his school. As the school is been rebuilt Bobby wanted to talk o Kitty a bout what happened when his ice clone kissed her but she told him she don't have time and she is very busy. Kitty sees Logan and he shows her that the inspectors were restored to normal but as side effect they don't remember what happened in the last 24 hours Kitty comment that it didn't turned out to be such a bad first day after all . After the Dark Angel Saga, Logan told Beast and Kitty about the X-Force and what happened with Apocalypse and Archangel. When Kitty saw Kurt who is from the Age of Apocalypse reality she thought he was their Kurt came back to life and hug him only for him push her away and tell her he is not her friend and don't know who she is, she is informed by Psylocke the Angel don't remember anyone and anything . After running for a full week Logan gather Husk, Beast, Iceman, Kitty and Rachel and asked them about the damage Kitty says while she was busy throwing up that morning she found a grey hair and she have been pretending it was an illusion an if the others know what good for them they will play along. At Class she introduce Genesis (Evan) to the other students. Later in a special guest lecture Deathlok who start to talk about the future and how terrible place it is Kitty didn't want him to scare the kids and said that the future is filled with endless possibilities that none can accurately predict Deathlok correct for her as he have a device that allow him to do that and give some example but he ended the lecture when it was Evan turn. Later Kitty started to feel ill in a lecture and began to throw up, she tell the students to keep reading and she will be right back. While she move to get to the toilet with her hand on her stomach Deathlok sees her in the hall and tell her that he does not wish to pry into private matter but she must know that there is a 99.999% chance that she will need a serious medical attention in the most immediate future. Kitty spend a long time in the toilet as Rachel knocking the door on her and ask if everthing is ok but she does not answer her only talk to her self saying: I don't... but this can't...it wasn't... She is revealed to her horror she is PREGNANT and whatever it is it's growing fast as seeing how she appears to be 8 months pregnant . Kitty disappeared for two days, lie in her room. She calls Colossus, suspect the child to be his. However, she hang up before he got a chance to answer. After Beast threated to burn the door down, she revealed to him and Rachel the new. However she is curious because she was sure that she wasn't pregnant two days ago. It turn out that she doesn't pregnant, but was much worse: she is under attack. Her uterus contains Brood drones. These Broods are not trying to take her over, they are not even trying to get out; instead, they are just trying to kill her. When Bobby asks how did this happen, Hank replies that he found three Brood in the school's air filters. Rachel says that they could all be infected. Hank says that the egg sac has infected Kitty. The X-Men shrink down to microscopic size and fight the Brood inside Kitty's body . An infected Kitty was force to fight for her life as the Broods begin their invasion. Later, she been incapacitated by a alien, who is about to attack his real target: Broo . The Bamfs reach Kitty and teleport her away. While attack, Broo ask Starblood-the mysterious alien if he was the one who infected Kitty. Starblood confirms this, saying that Kitty's history with the Brood made her the most effective distraction. Suddenly, Kitty arrives and tells the Bamfs to attack Starblood while she evacuates Broo. They teleport Starblood to the courtyard, where Starblood is attacked by Krakoa. However, Starblood re-enters the school and incapacitates Kitty. Broo goes berserk and attacks Starblood. Suddenly, Kitty vomits, causing the X-Men to be expelled from her body, after a very long and gruesome battle. Beast restrains Broo, telling that it's all over. Kitty is injected with centaurian penicilin, which will kill off the remaining Brood inside her. Before be taken away, she kisses Bobby . After has been release, Kitty is seen explaining to Oya about the Phoenix Force. Later she tells Logan that they had a vision of the Phoenix. Logan tells her to get the staff together . |Powers = Shadowcat is a mutant. Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat possessed the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre - , Kitty's phased state became her natural state.Fantastic Four vs. the X-Men Vol 1 She only remains solid by concentrating, and reverts to her phased state if that concentration is disrupted. * Selective Intangibility: Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. *'Elemental Intangibility:' Allow elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through her such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. *''Air Walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat could walk on air. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Phasing Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Electrical Disruption:'' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. | Abilities = Expert Martial Artist: Shadowcat possessed moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. Shadowcat demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Shadowcat forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Oriental methods of combat taught her by Wolverine. Dance Training: She continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter, and was highly agile. Genius-level Computer Expert: Shadowcat was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she was a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She was the equal and peer of her former hacking partner Cypher (deceased) whose mutant gift for languages granted him superhuman skill in the same field. Multi-lingual: She also fluently spoke Japanese, Russian, Shi'ar, Skrull, and German. (Most, if not all of these, were learned telepathically; her use of Skrull, at least, was used briefly after being learned and then not mentioned again.) | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing Shadowcat was still vulnerable to mystical attack, however. Phasing Limitations: Since she was unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. As it is an active ability, if she can't see an attack coming, she can't phase through it, a fact that the mercenary known as Deadpool once exploited when he knocked her out (taking her by suprise) in order to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce. | Weapons = Wolverine gave Kitty a broken piece of his bone claws. On certain occasions she carried it. | Notes = | Trivia = * Kitty Pryde was intended to be a member of an X-Men "in-training" secondary team, alongside a newly created Willie Evans, Jr. and a not yet created and different version of Caliban. Editor-in-Chief Jim Shooter nixed the idea, however, saying it sounded too much like the Legion of Substitute X-Men. The Kitty Pryde we know today would go on to be the only one of the three to join the X-Men.http://uncannyxmen.net/showarticle.asp?fldAuto=2743 *Kitty Pryde was Jewish. Cultural memories of the Holocaust made her especially sensitive to anti-mutant prejudice. *Under the delusion implanted by Emma Frost, she and Peter had a son named Micheal. (sic?) *John Byrne named Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde after a classmate he met in art school in Calgary in 1973.http://solo23.abac.com/thecatbox/interview.html http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120903/trivia *Kitty Pryde is mentioned in the Weezer song "In the Garage": ::I've got the Dungeon Master's Guide ::I've got a twelve-sided die ::I've got Kitty Pryde ::And Nightcrawler too ::Waiting there for me ::Yes I do, I do *Shadowcat is also mentioned in the song "Missing Link" by Dinosaur Jr and Del the Funky Homosapien from the soundtrack for the movie Judgment Night: "Bowing, praising, now when I phase in, like Kitty Pryde, city wide, confer to kick the rumor..." *In the Spike Lee's film 25th Hour, Edward Norton's character expresses his desire to avoid prison by stating he wishes he was "that girl from X-Men... the one who can walk through walls" *Kitty Pryde and the Shadowcats was the name of an all-female band that existed for several years in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Shadowcat has gone through many costumes along with other aliases. Originally joined as Kitty Pryde and adopted the codename Sprite. Soon after she went through many masks (even roller skates) and ended up with the codename Ariel. She did not go by Shadowcat (originally) until Wolverine trained her while in Japan. *The three actresses that portrayed Shadowcat in the X-Men Trilogy are all from Canada. *Kitty Pryde is mentioned in the ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead song, "An Ounce Of Prevention". *The main reason for Colossus and Kitty breaking up was due to Jim Shooter disapproving of their age differences. *Once she was engaged to Prince William. | Links = * Kitty Pryde Comic Books * Religious Affiliation of Comics Book Characters : Shadowcat * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Shadowcat }} References Category:Jewish Category:Intangibility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Disruption Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Martial Arts Category:Dancing Category:Utopians Category:Multilingual Category:Ninjas Category:Pryde Family Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Jewish Category:Intangibility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Disruption Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Martial Arts Category:Dancing Category:Utopians Category:Multilingual Category:Ninjas Category:Pryde Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School faculty